Town Drunk
by Thevampirediaries1212superfan
Summary: damon and elena were best friends growing up, could it turn into more or will elenas dad stop it


Damon :

"Damon Stefan, Elena is here " I heard my mother call form the front door

Elena lived a couple house away from ours with her dad john, I never met him but for as long as I remember Elena would come over and play with me and my younger brother who was his age. I had just turned 8 and they were both still 6 not that I minded I liked Elena

I Ran down the stairs seeing the little brown eyed girl smiling up at me, she was wearing a little blue dress that my mom had made her for her birthday last year, it was getting smaller on her but she loved that dress.

"Damie" she said softly

"Hey leana" I smiled at her

"You guys go play" my mom said " and Damon try to get your brother away from that tv" she kissed my cheek and walked back into the kitchen I nodded

Stefan was obsessed with those little kid shows lately and that's all we watched, I wish he had better tast and grow up and like spongebob or something better then the baby shows

Me and Elena walked into the living room and sat on the couch

"Hi Steffie " she smiled well he just grunted not looking up at her she sighed and sat next to me and watched tv

* * *

><p>An hour later the door bell rang and I wandered it was my friends mason and Tyler Lockwood they were step brothers masons dad married Tyler's mom now he is the major of the town. Then there was Alaric he was my age and also my best friend he had sandy brown hair and a goofy grin and Matt who was the golden boy of the group he was 7 but everyone knew he was going to be some kind of sports star in are small town<br>"Hey man want to come down to the creek with us " mason said with a devious smile on his face

" sure but I'm with Elena right now can she come?" They all knew Elena was one of my best friends

"Can't she hang out with Stefan"

"No he is busy"

"Fine but she better keep up"

"Alright I'm just going to get her and tell my mom" he ran back in the living room

"Come on lay we are going to go out"

"Whwre" she asked confused

" to the creek the one by old wickry brige"

She smiled and noded getting up and following him to the door

"Mom me and Elena are going out with the guys "

"Alright watch her and be carful

* * *

><p>We walked to the creek witch was a few miles from my house on the other side of the tracks were my mom said Elena's house was, I have never been to her house<p>

Elena walk staying close to me holding onto my arm so she wouldn't get lost

"Finally were here " Tyler complained the whole way here "how meh further" " it's to hot" "I'm tired"

The rest of the day we sat playing in the water having water fights and tag

The guys were all nice to Elena letting her play but they still didn't get why I liked her so much but she fought like one of the guys wanting to win she fit in just fine

I turned my back for a second well she played with Matt when I heard them both scream I turn as fast as I could to see Elena being pulled by the current

"LEANA" I dove into the creek swimming towards her I heard the guys yelling for my to come back it wasn't safe but I couldn't just leave her I need to help her I kept swimming trying to catch up to her

"Dam-on help" was the last think I heard her say I finally caught up to find her not moving

"Lay it's ok it's ok I got you now I will save you" he swims to the side of the creek pulling her up

She didn't move "Elena Elena wake up you need to wake up" tears started to form in his eyes "please wake up"

I noticed she had a big cut in her forehead was bleeding she must of hit her head on a rock or somthing

The other guys finally ran over and Alaric knelled net to me patting my back "it will be ok man she will be ok "

"What if she's not it will be all my fault "

"No it's not the branch the were playing on broke it's not your fault "

" YES IT RIC I BROUGHT HER HERE I NEVER AHOULD OF" he looked up at his friend with tears running down his face

He felt her move and wiped the tears quickly he did want her to see him cry

"Lena it's me damon you got to wake up sweetheart " she slowly opened her eyes

"What happend" she said so soft it was hard to here

"You hit your head on a rock I think bit your ok now your are ok " he whipped the blood off her face

He helps her up and she take his hand "thanks for saving me damon" she smiled as they went home were he cleaned cuts and told his mom what happen and she offered Elena to stay I didn't know why she didn't just go home but I was happy she was staying 


End file.
